Tales of Insanity: The Start of the Madness
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: Life on Irk is peacefull untell 6 new planets are discovered. And what happens when proof of a staff that is said to be able to control all life is found? A galactic wide race to find the staff...But what happens when poor Dark is tossed into all this? She may very well lose her mind...


**Hello! This is my new story! Now 'This Cant be Right' is on hold, i don't have the HP book on me and im afraid ill mess up, ill have to wait for the library to open up again :/**

**This is my irken time xD sorry if its wrong i don't think it as ever mentioned :/ I'm afraid i may get the tallest OOC. From what i get Red is a more leader type person while purple just goes along with it?**

**Half Day Points = Hours**

**Circles = Years**

**Spin = Day**

**Quarter Day Points = Minutes **

**Now for height**

**units = Centimetre**

**Block = Meter**

**Feet = Feet (its the same xD)**

**I don't own IZ!**

"Whats this?" Almighty Tallest Red sighed as he looked at the report in his hand. "I'm saying the lost space ship, _Explorer_, has been found and they report that they found a bunch of new planets" A small little servant said, looking up at his leader. "But didn't the invaders in training quit to find new jobs?" Red asked, this was just great, new planets to conquer yet no invaders to invade them! They had 100 irkens in training when they announced universe conquer, most of them quit seeing invaders wouldn't be needed, The invaders that got back from their planet retired. "Well there is 6 planets and we still have 11 irkens that are training" the little servant stuttered out. Red smiled "Excellent! Bring me their profiles, im off to tell purple" And with that, red glided away leaving the little irken servant to do his duty.

BEEP BEEP BEEP, click, Dark opened her Ruby red eyes and stared at the clock. "Uggg, what time is it?". It was 9 and a half day points "WHAT?...bad clock, stop lieing, i order you!" Nope, it stayed the same... "great...I'm late for graduation!" She bolted up from bed. The one day she allows herself some sleep. PAKS allow the irken to go a while without sleep but they need to rest once in a while. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had the normal green skin, she was tall, in fact, only a few units shorter then the tallest themselves, and she was estimated to keep growing for 1 or 2 more Circles. Other irkens treated her with respect cause of this, it sickened her, she wasn't the biggest fan of the height based rank but what could a irken do? If she voiced her opinion she would be labled a defect, and it would be crazy to want that. Her antennas were the normal length, they bent near the end, it kind of looked like a dent was placed in them. She had ruby red eyes, the most common colour but one of the most beautiful. She was in her invader dress, she often wore it, it was comfortable so it worked. "Good enough" She bolted out of her room and into the balcony, she lived in a 10 story apartment, her room was on story 7. "QUICK RIDE!" After calling for 2 Quarter Day Points, a small yellow space ship pulled up, its back door opened and Dark stepped in. "To Irk Street" "You got it, that will be 120 monies" "That's crazy!...fine, here" "Thank you very much" he said after counting the monies. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride" "What ever, just get me there ASAP"

"Your late" Dark had just managed to get into the building before the re-coding. "I know that" Dark whispered into her friends antenna, her friend, whose name is Luna, looked at her with her big purple eyes, her antennas here the normal curled one. "Well consider yourself lucky, if you were one more Quarter Day Point late, you would have too take the whole course again"

"Not much good it would do, invaders are a thing of the past" Dark sighed, her antennas dropped. "Well it would look good on the profile" Luna shrugged "Its more then other irkens can say" Dark shrugged. "Here! 2 seats!"

"It is time for the re-coding! I would like to thank you all for coming! No matter if you were almost late" A big muscular irken walked onto a stage, he had big dark green eyes and his antennas were shaped like arrow heads, also on the stage was what appeared to be a computer, it had a screen and a big grey wire extended from its back. "When i call your name come and prepare to be re-coded" All 11 irkens that were in their seats leaned forward. "Alaz" A short little irken jumped off his chair and ran up to the stage, he had blue eyes and his antennas were straight lines. The grey wire suddenly gained a life of its own, it jumped off the ground and connected into Alaz's PAK. Alaz's face turned into one of discomfort when the screen went on, it showed Alaz's current rank, a trainee, The screen turned black for a sec, when it relight, instead of the trainee, there was a invader sign. The wire came out of Alaz's PAK and he walked off the stage, looking tired but proud. "Bik" The same thing happened. "Dark" Luna pat dark's shoulder 'Break a leg' "thanks"

It was nerve racking walking up those steps. She turned her back to the machine and waited. _Its cold_, was the one thought that raced in her mind when it entered her PAK, then she felt a slight pinch of pain, then just like that, it was gone...the wire slide out and she walked down the steps. _I'm an official invader now. _After a while all the irkens got their recode and sat. Luna looked up at dark. "We're invaders now! Can you believe it! All that training paid off!" Dark smiled down at her companion. "Now that's done, lets move on! I have talked to the tallest and they agreed with me, since its not likely we will have a great assigning again, i can give you guys S.I.R's just for the heck of it!" And on cue, a hole opened up in the floor, and out popped 11 Boxes. "Come and grab one"

"Hurry! Before the good ones are gone!" Luna dragged Dark to the stage. "Ohhh! Look at this one!" In Luna's hand was a small grey box with the words 'F.I.R.' "I think that's the S.I.R units name" Dark pointed out "Cool! You better go find one" Dark turned around, a few feet away was a orange box with the words A.I.R. "Air, not bad." She picked up the box and carried it over to where Luna was already opening her box. "I hope we don't have to put them together" Dark said under her breath. "Well good news! We don't!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her box exploded, in its place was a S.I.R, its eyes were a deep green "Fir reporting for duty!" "Ummm...hello?" Luna said, unsure, "Hello my master" Luna's face lit up. "Cool! How about you open yours?". "Open?" Poof, the box exploded, and in its place, just like Luna's, was a sir, its eyes were a light orange and it had eyelashes. "Air reporting for duty!"

"That was epic!" Luna excitedly said as they waited for a quick ride. Their new robots beside them. "It was, Luna but now what do we do?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, now that we are invaders, we don't get trainee pay anymore, we need to get a job!" "Well you can have any job you want! Your height will get you far, maybe even tallest far" Dark looked at Luna "You know I don't want to be tallest" "I was just saying, it wont be easy for me" It was true, Luna was 3 feet shorter then Dark, still an impressive height though but it still had its limits. "How about we go get something to eat?" Luna said, trying to change the subject. "Sounds good" "How about...PLANET PIZZA!" 'We always go there" "I know"

"2 Plaza Pizza's please" Dark ordered as Luna dug out some monies. "Here you go, have a pizzatastic spin!" a very short foodrone with white eyes said. "Thanks, you too"

Walking out while munching on their pizza Luna started to talk with her mouth open "You know, I was thinking of trying to get a job at planet pizza, after all i spend all my time there, might as well get paid" "You kidding? That is the worst job you can think of! I'm thinking maybe a quick ride driver but a foodrone?" "What ever" "Oh look! Quick ride!"

"Welcome home air!" Dark flew open the door with Air beside her "This the base mistress?" "You could say that" Dark watched as Air looked around at the pink walls. "Want to watch something?" "Yes my mistress" "Ok, lets go channel surfing!" Dark grabbed the remote and turned it on "Lets see whats on the news?" After grabbing some chips, Air and her master sat down to watch what was on the screen.

"The Doughnut factory has released all new Galactic Crunch Flavor! Approved by the tallest!...Speaking of tallest, We just received ground breaking news!" Dark took a sip of her drink. "Likely some thing having to do about snacks" Dark sighed, she was about to switch the channel when "6 New planets have been found! Operation Impending Doom 2 part 2 is now official! In 7 spins we will have another great assigning where the best of the best will be choosing! Good luck all! This has been News drone Mike and i wish you, good spin" Dark stared at the screen tell Air started to wave her hand in front of Dark's face "Mistress? Mistress?" "Did you hear that Air?" "Yes Mistress" "We could very well become Invaders! I wouldn't need to drive a quick ride!"

"Ok Purple, We have 11 Invaders and 6 planets, we simple drag the invader's profile picture to the planet we want them to invade...man i love touch screen stuff" Red and Purple looked over the invaders profiles "How about Bic to planet Melakey?" purple asked "Not a bad idea purple...how about you go get come kokekola?" "What ever" Red scanned over the other 10 invaders profiles but he stopped when he reached Dark's "Shes a little too tall for my liking" "I thought the taller the better?" Purple came back with 2 drinks in his hands. "It is tell its too tall! Just imaging, in half a circle she could be taller then even us!...Here's the perfect planet. 'Lepian hope of the poisonous snake people" Purple watched as Red dragged Dark's picture to the purple reddish planet icon. "Lets move on"

**I rewrote this more then i care to remember xD i want to make this a 40 chapter story with Long chapters **

**I think I may have gotten a few facts wrong in this, if you have any suggestions, point out flaws, or anything please let me know!**


End file.
